


Strip Search: Assume the Position

by gail11803



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gail11803/pseuds/gail11803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair shouldn't take things that belong to Jim, because then Jim will take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Search: Assume the Position

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sentinel story. I want to thank Marti Jones-Crawford for her encouragement. She introduced me to "The Sentinel", and nothing else has ever been this good. This is a first time sexual encounter between the guys. They love each other...There's a bit of humor, a little roughhousing, and a lot of well deserved sex. My husband checked my spelling in the final draft with one eye closed and the other eye bugging completely out of his head. The poor guy is so...like...totally confused man. If there are any spelling errors...it's no big deal. I do hope you enjoy it. -gail-

## Strip Search: Assume the Position

by gail Andrea

Author's webpage: [](http://www.geocities.com/area)http://www.geocities.com/area 51/Dunes/3805/

Author's disclaimer: I don't own them, Pet Fly does. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Blair was sitting on the couch looking relaxed in a pair of sweats and a long button down flannel shirt. Loose curls were draped sensually around his face. He was busy grading exams.....or so it seemed. 

Actually, the young Blair Sandburg, Anthropologist, Guide to his Sentinel, and natural born teacher, was peering through lushly lashed blue eyes over the rim of his glasses. He was gazing in the general direction of the kitchen where the Big Guy could be heard rummaging through kitchen cabinets and swearing quietly under his breath. "OK.....dammit.....Where the hell did I put it?" 

Blair had the sudden urge to vacate the premises. As he gingerly placed his glasses on the arm of the couch, he began to attempt a quiet exit. 

Jim stopped him in his tracks with his best Detective James Ellison voice of command. "Where do you think you're going Sandburg? Where is it? I want it back.....Start talking." 

Blair began to squirm. "Well....uhhhh.....Jim, you know that brand of beef jerky is so totally unhealthy. I mean it's loaded with salt, and chemicals, and food coloring, and..." 

"SANDBURG!!! I've told you before, quit telling me what to eat all the time, and stay away from my stuff!" 

The very well built, suddenly very intimidating Detective started heading in his Guide's direction. That was Blair's cue to make a mad dash for the front door. Unfortunately, Jim grabbed the smaller man by the back of the shirt before he could take more than five steps away from the couch. 

"Hold on there sweetheart. You're not going anywhere until you give it back." Jim held Blair firmly around his slim waist. 

"Jim! I don't have it....Really! I swear." 

Jim hoisted his trusted Guide off his feet and basically dragged and or carried him across the room. Then he pinned said Guide face first against the cool wall. Blair's hands were held high above his head by his much larger, much loved Sentinel and protector. Jim's hands covered and held Blair's hands down easily. 

"Hey man.....cut it out. Who do you think you are?.....Quit pushin' me around!" 

"Hehh hehh hehh. I think I'm a lot bigger than you Tiny Tim." 

The scent of arousal, sweat, and nervous anticipation flooded Jim's highly developed senses. //Good.// Jim knew it... //He's not afraid. He wants it as much as I do.// 

Oh..... Jim had caught the unmistakable whiff of arousal many times before from his delectable Guide, but now it was thick in the air, stronger than Jim had every felt it. It permeated every pore of Blair's compact body, and it was aimed straight at Jim. 

Blair's breathing was already coming in short gasps as Jim pushed him harder against the wall while burrying his face in the untamed curls. He inhaled the clean scent, and immersed himself in it's soft texture. 

"Tell me." Jim whispered seductively against an earing encased lobe. "Where is it? Tell me now, or I'll be forced to.....strip search you." 

Blair's cock jumped to full attention, and his sweat pants were unable to hide his growing...interest. "I.....I swear Jim, I don't have it." 

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we young man." Jim proceeded to suck the meaty earlobe into his mouth, tugging gently on the twin earings with his teeth. 

"Oh....Oh.....ahhhhhh....." Blair couldn't help but groan at his Sentinel's gentle assault. "I...oh man..I don't have it!" 

Jim pulled back. "Why don't I believe you Sandburg. You look so guilty." Jim began to move his hands along Blair's trembling arms. "Don't move unless I tell you to. Understand?" Blair somehow managed to nod his head. "Good boy." 

Those large steady hands continued moving down along Blair's arms, then up and around his shoulders, and slowly down his chest. Jim felt the pounding heartbeat as he began to unbutton Blair's shirt. The Sentinel could feel the tension building in the small passionate body he held against him. 

"Now," Jim whispered in an icy commanding voice..."Spread your legs slightly." Blair froze. "Do it babe, or you'll be punished." Jim moved one hand down to feel a pair of luscious round globes, and he patted them firmly. Blair spread his legs. "Very good." Warm hands ran along the inside of Blair's thighs, skimming the bulge in his sweats then roaming back again to those magnetic ass cheeks. The journey continued back up to the finely furred chest, the opened shirt revealing two perfect ripe nipples and a slim waist. Blair shuddered as he felt warm fingertips pinch the delicate little nubs. "Nice.....very nice, and they're MINE!" Jim taunted Blair with whispered words of seduction and possession. Blair leaned back against Jim's shoulder, letting the big man set the pace, losing himself in the moment. "Yes...Blair whispered while lost in a lover's caress. He was the picture of blissful surrender. "Please... yesssssss." 

Jim loved the sound and the feel of his Guide melting against him, murmuring amorously for more. "Patience little one. Drop your arms." Blair obeyed, and Jim slipped Blair's flannel shirt off and dropped it to the ground, then he removed his own shirt, letting it fall beside Blair's. "Well babe.....It seems there's nothing up your sleeve. Shall we continue?" 

Jim ordered Blair to turn around and face him. The young Guide turned to face the smooth muscled chest of his beloved Sentinel. "So good baby....." Jim said as he cupped Blair's undeniably beautiful face in his hands, then wrapped his hands in the thick curls. "Chief, you really have to learn....." Jim pulled Blair up to taste those plump moist lips, sucking Blair's lower lip into his mouth, then releasing it.... "Have to learn".... Another kiss.....deeper, more insistant, taking Blair's swollen willing mouth, devouring him..... "Learn not to take what isn't yours." 

Jim moved his hands down to grasp the irresistable ass, lifting Blair up, rubbing their hard cocks together through layers of clothing. It was wildly stimulating and incredibly frustrating. They were both experiencing the most erotic moment of their lives, and it had only begun. Jim could not get enough of Blair's mouth. 

Another kiss engulfed the trembling Guide, devastating him in it's power. Jim plunged his tongue into Blair's hot mouth, wrapping his tongue around Blair's, drawing it back into his own mouth. 

The intense passionate kissing was about to take Blair over the edge. Jim caught the scent of the semen beginning to rise in his young Guide like a simmering volcano. He could hear it in his pounding heartbeat. 

Everything had to stop. Jim didn't want Blair to come--not yet, and he was very nearly as far gone as Blair was. Jim broke the kiss and ordered him to face the wall once again. 

"Jim please!" Blair was losing his mind. Patience was not one of his virtues, and every nerve ending in his body was on sensual overload. 

"I said turn around and face the wall." Jim punctuated the sentence by holding Blair against his chest with one hand, while landing one single hard swat on his backside with the other, lifting his lightweight Guide off the floor. The blow brought their erections together hard. "Now turn around. I won't say it again." 

As Blair turned, he realized with overwhelming clarity that the single spank had made him even harder--if that were humanly possible. He pressed his hands and forehead against the cool surface and simply waited. 

Jim sensed Blair's excitement peak, and he smiled to himself. //God he's so incredibly hot!// 

Without saying another word, Jim slowly began to lower Blair's sweats. Blair closed his eyes and held his breath as warm gentle hands played along his hips. The sweats fell to the floor, but the hands remained. "Beautiful." Jim whispered into the smooth sweet neck as his hands roamed forward, cupping Blair's sensitive balls, squeezing gently, then moving delicately along the velvet shaft to catch a single drop of precious fluid at the tip. Jim brought the clear droplet to his mouth, tasting his love's essence. It was salty, sweet, and slightly bitter--familiar. It was Blair...His Blair. Hands traveled once again to gently stroke two creamy mounds of flesh, the pink handprint remaining where the one spank had landed. "So beautiful." Jim whispered....Mine." //Oh, there was definitely something down his pants, and I'll have it.// 
    
    
    "Jim.....Jim..."  Blair finally found his voice.  "I need you so
    badly.....want you."
    
    "Quiet little one.  I know what you need.....what WE need.  Now listen
    carefully sweetheart.  Don't move.  I'll be back in a few seconds.  If
    you move....."
    
    "I know.....I know.  I won't move."  Blair was primed and ready for anything.....
    

anything his Sentinel had in store for him. They had been moving steadily in this direction for months. 

Jim returned quickly to his willing captive, placing a bottle on the floor by their feet. "You know Chief, I love you like this.....so willing.....SO QUIET!" He plastered Blair against the wall, dropping his own pants and kicking them aside. He slowly rubbed his very formidable erection against the small of Blair's back. "You're mine!" Jim growled. 

"YES DAMMIT! YES! I am.....I am yours. Jim please. I can't wait. **PLEASE!!"**

"Please what babe? Tell me what you want." 

"Blair turned his head to speak, but instead he just stared into the flushed face of the handsome and passionate man he loved. Then he looked down at the.....object poking him in the back. 

"See something you like Chief?" 

"Oh my God Jim. You're so.....so...." 

Jim grinned....."Yes, and it's all yours sweetheart." 

As Jim gently turned the younger man around to face the wall again he hesitated. "You know what Chief, this just won't do." Blair was suddenly lifted into a pair of strong arms. "Hold this Hairboy." Blair found himself being carried toward the stairs, his own bottle of extra-rich scentless hair conditioner dropped into his lap. 

"Jim.....Where are you taking me?" 

"Where do you think Scarlett?" 

Jim climbed the stairs, then placed his soon to be lover on the large bed. 

"Oh man Jim.....I want you inside me.....Need you.....NOW! 

Blair offered himself to Jim on his hands and knees, his sweet ass poised in the traditional and always impossible to resist....."Fuck me please" position. Irresistable couldn't even begin to describe the moment. 

"Scarlett, that is by far the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." Blair was silent, his hair fanning out around him, his head bowed, knees splayed open. This incredibly open gesture of trust did not escape Jim's attention. "I love you Blair. I always have." Such simple words with so much meaning..."I know Jim." 

Jim popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount of the thick, slippery liquid on his fingers, then he dropped the bottle down on the bed. 

"Baby, you are so sweet....so hot." Jim placed his left hand gently on the small of Blair's back. Then he slowly ran the slippery fingers of his right hand up and down the warm cleft of his lover's ass, not entering the little puckered entrance, just teasing, coaxing Blair to relax. He could swear Blair was purring, or maybe the sounds were coming from his own lips. He was too far gone to care as he gently slipped one warm slick finger into Blair's willing body. 'Ohhhhh Jim..." Blair hummed, pushing back to take the small offering further inside himself. A second finger slid in, and Jim gently opened his lover. Now a third finger was added..."That's it baby, that's it...take them all. So good.." Blair began to thrust wildly on the three small intruders, every nerve ending in his body was on fire.  
"Ohmanohmanohman. JIM!" 

Suddenly everything stopped as the fingers were gently removed. 

**"JIM!!"**

"It's OK baby. I think you're definitely ready for me now." 

"Oh God Jim. YES! Now. Please. NOW!" 

Jim coated his fully erect penis completely with the thick conditioner. His heart was pounding, and a thin sheen of sweat was already beginning to appear on his body. He anxiously rested the head of his penis against 
    
    
    Blair's warm willing ass.  //Slow.....Take it slow.//  Jim steadied himself
    on his knees and slid into tight heat.  //Unfuckingbelievable.....Nothing
    

else can feel this good.// 

Blair cried out, and Jim stopped. 
    
    
    "Jim.....Don't stop.  Oh man.....Don't you dare stop.  Fuck me with that
    big beautiful cock.....NOW!"
    
    All of Jim's senses were on red alert, and he let go.....No holding back,
    no doubts.....Just tight blinding heat, pleasure, and Blair.....his Blair.
    

"YES!!!" He shouted straight through the roof. 

Jim pushed deeper.....deeper into that hot tight body. "Too good baby.....oh yeah! Too damned good." 

Suddenly Jim pulled Blair up to his knees, spooning himself against his young lover's body. He dearly craved total physical contact with his beautiful Guide. They were tightly locked together.....physically and emotionally joined. 

Jim quickly coated his left hand with the thick lubricant, then wrapped his right arm firmly around Blair's waist. Blair let his head fall back against a broad secure shoulder as his strong lover began to pound rapturously in and out of his pliable body. The scent of their combined pheromones, sweat, and unbridled arousal filled the air. They were in perfect sync letting an age old rhythm carry them higher and higher. 

Jim wrapped his left fist gently around Blair's powerful erection, urging him on toward the most intense orgasm of his life. 

Blair sobbed uncontrollably as he raised both arms and arched back to encircle Jim's neck in an iron grasp. He turned his head to bury his face in Jim's neck as he held on for dear life, impaling himself over and over again on his huge lover.....down onto that huge cock.....then thrusting forward into a hot wet fist. Their dance was driving them both straight to heaven itself. 

Blair was a vision of angelic passion as he whispered....."Love you...Iove you...love you" over and over through honey glazed lips. Damp strands of untamed curls clung to the sides of Blair's face and neck as Jim found and captured his lips in that last desperate moment, devouring him, inhaling him, and yes.....claiming what had been his all along. 

Then it began like an electrical charge, a raging storm starting at their fingers and toes, traveling inward, building in intensity as it found it's center. Blair exploded into a powerful unstoppable orgasm. Every muscle, every fiber of his being thundered out of control, raging through him, pouring out of him. 

Jim held fast as his powerful young lover climaxed forcefully. Blair's muscles clenched mercilessly around Jim's penis, urging him toward completion. Then it was upon him like a burning flame as he exploded liquid heat deep into Blair's body. Jim proclaimed....."MINE.....OH ..YES.....MINE." as they both collapsed breathlessly to the bed. 

Jim eased them both onto their sides, his body still spooned tightly against Blair's. He remained inside his Guide's sated body, reluctant to break their strong physical connection. After a few quiet moments he gently eased himself from Blair's warmth, then his young lover turned to face him. They were both flushed passion red, sweat glistening on their bodies. 

"Blair...." Jim traced the full lips with his fingers..."You are so beautiful." Blair kissed his Sentinel gently on the lips... 

"I love you so much Gig Guy.....and I mean BIG GUY!" They both laughed. 

"Well Hairboy, you're quite a handful yourself." 

"Yeah, I guess I am." He gave his Sentinel a wicked grin. 

Then they kissed and held each other. Jim grabbed a handful of tissues from the box beside the bed and lovingly wiped the beads of sweat from Blair's face and neck. He then proceeded to clean Blair's nether regions. "Careful Jim, you'll start this all over again." Jim merely raised an eyebrow and pulled Blair closer. 

"I'm.....in this for the long haul Jim." 

"So am I Chief. We'll face the world together. I can't imagine us apart, not ever." They relaxed contentedly against each other..... 

....."Uhhh.....Blair?" 

"What Jim?" 

"Where is it?" 

"Where's what Big Guy?" 

"What was I looking for just before I ravaged your body?" 

"Oh.....THAT!" Blair smirked. 

"Yeah Hairboy.....that. So, where is it?" 

"Man, I ate it.....All of it." 

"All twelve sticks?" 

"Well.....I only meant to taste one, but I have to admit it.....I lost my mind and ate them all. I'll probably have a stroke from all the chemicals and food coloring, but they sure were delicious. Sorry...Hehhh hehhh hehhh.....l'll buy you another box." 

"Delicious you say? I'll bet something else tastes even better.....Scarlett!" 

Blair began to squirm as Jim licked his way downward. 

"I promise Rhett," Blair snickered, then squirmed again under the tender assault...."You'll never be hungry again!" OH MAN! OH YES! JIM!! Your tongue.....OH SHIT!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!! YOUR MOUTH!!!!!! OHHHHHHH!!!!!!! There's no place like home!!!!!" 

"Wrong movie Chief." 

**END**


End file.
